Sirius' Diary aka The Last Days of Sirius Black
by wayne18
Summary: not really a diary format, i just like to call it that... documenting sirius from the potters protection spell to death...please R&R...im gunna be having a diary series so keep an eye out....disclaimer--NOT MY CHARACTERS!


Sirius' Diary A.K.A. The Last Years of Sirius Black  
  
Chapter One Best Friends  
  
Sirius sat alone on the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had seemed like yesterday when he himself had practiced spells and socialized on these very grounds. But the sun did not shine like it used to in the skies above Hogwarts, for there was something bitter in the air, and everyone could sense it. Sirius stared to the lake and watched the giant squid drift lazily across the surface of the lake as Dumbledore approached from behind.  
"Snape has pulled up the correct spell for us, we will perform it tonight," Dumbledore said calmly, however there was unease in his voice.  
"I don't think we can trust him, he was a death eater." Sirius said without removing his gaze.  
"I put my full confidence in Severus Snape, I have often admired his skill of magicks," Dumbledore stated, "Also he as been passing the Order information for months." He finished and Sirius knew not to press the matter any further, for what Dumbledore says goes.  
"Are you sure the prophecy can be real? This woman does not sound too credible." Sirius said, now surveying Dumbledore. A small smile broke out over his face.  
"I also have full trust in my new Divination Teacher. So, we will be meeting at the Potter's tonight then?" Dumbledore added now also inspecting the giant squid.  
"Yes, Yes, I'll alert Prong's and Wormtail tonight." Sirius said now rising and straightening his robes.  
"And Remus?"  
"To be honest professor, as much as it pains me to say, I'm afraid he may be our traitor, for some time now I've been sure someone has been working against the Order, and well one of the most obvious choices is, Remus," Sirius said sighing.  
"Well, the most obvious choice is not always right, sometimes things can be hidden from even the most, er, seasoned of us."  
"Yes, well, maybe we should leave him for some time, I should be off, James is waiting." Sirius said shaking Dumbledore's hand, "Until tonight then,"  
"Until tonight, Sirius." Dumbledore said smiling. Sirius withdrew his hand and headed to his motorbike, which was enchanted to fly. He put one leg over and turned over the motor. He accelerated and flew skywards leaving Hogwarts as a tiny speck among the fields and meadows.  
There was something about flying that made him feel free. He would head first to Peter Pettigrew's home in London. As time passed more roads appeared and more houses and buildings came into view. Sirius spotted an empty car park and lowered himself into it. He turned the key, and dismounted the bike walking swiftly to the exit. As Sirius walked down the street many looked at him in his robe, this didn't bother Sirius at all, he actually found it amusing to see their faces. He walked onto Maple St. and kept an eye for number 113. He made his way up the small porch at 113 Maple St. and knocked hard on the door. The door creaked and squealed open and an elderly looking woman answered.  
"Hullo Mrs. Pettigrew, is Peter home?" Sirius said sweetly smiling kindly at the old woman.  
"Peter! Peter!" She shrieked up the staircase. "Your school friend is here!"  
"Mrs. Pettigrew school ended ages ago," Sirius said kindly, Mrs. Pettigrew stared up and pinched his cheek with her thumb and forefinger as Peter stumbled down the stairs, "Ah, Wormtail old friend, I trust you know what is happening tonight,"  
"Y-yes, how could I forget, and we're the only ones who know?" he stared around anxiously.  
"After I inform James it will be our secret." Sirius said happily, "Now hop on the bike with me and we'll go see Lily and James, Goodbye Mrs. Pettigrew," He added waving to her though she had fallen asleep on the chair. Sirius and Peter made their way back across town to the park talking along the way.  
"S-so Snape will be helping? Isn't he a-a-" He looked around quickly.  
"Honestly Wormtail, you're the only person I know who can't even say death-eater, the way you go on you'd think we were talking about bloody Voldemort himse –"  
"Shh, shh, don't say his name, we mustn't say his name aloud!" He said erratically, "You can't"  
"Dumbledore says his name, I am comfortable enough to say it also!" he said triumphantly, "Just over there to the left," He added pointing to the abandoned car park.  
"Why must you always park so far away, Padfoot? My feet are aching!" he whined. They entered the park and mounted Sirius' motorbike. "I hate flying, I hate flying, I hate flying," Peter kept saying aloud, however this made Sirius laugh in bark-like way, which shook the bike and scared Peter almost half to death.  
I don't like this I really don't like this! Now Padfoot, really!" He added as Sirius laughed so hard that the bike flew turbulent.  
"Lighten up Wormtail, there's a feeling in the air, this whole Voldemort, thing, I think it may be over soon." He said a great smile spread over his face, and he sighed with relief.  
"You-you what?" Wormtail asked cautiously, his eyes darting quickly.  
"Can't you feel it? The air is the sweetest it has been in years, I haven't breathed this free in a long time." He said taking another deep breath.  
"Y-yes I would say so too." He said in compliance, "yes it is very sweet," the city roads slowly turned to brush and overgrowth.  
"Ah, James should be just down there," Sirius pulled down quickly and dived straight down, which made Wormtail scream in terror and Sirius roared with laughter. He pulled quickly out meters before the ground and slowed to a halt in front of a small cottage full of overgrown moss. A man stood at the door, tall and slender with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he held a small baby with equally dark hair and green eyes.  
"Prongs!" Sirius shouted smiling as he jumped off of the bike. He extended his hand and James took it and pulled his old friend into a great hug.  
"Padfoot! You made it!" he said now letting him go, "Dumbledore told you the prophecy then?"  
"Yes, of course, of course." He said waving it aside, "but there is a pressing matter which Wormtail and I need to speak with you and Lily." He said ducking his head towards James'.  
"Ah, Wormtail, old friend I hadn't seen you behind Padfoot!" he said grabbing Wormtail by the wrist.  
"Yes, nice to see you also James, and oh my, there he is, little Harry, and this prophecy business, I still don't know that," he said without looking at James' eyes.  
"Oh, no need, Wormtail," Padfoot said, "all we need is to change, no one must know, not Dumbledore, not Remus." He said whispering.  
"We are all ears, Padfoot," James said looking sincere, "what is it?"  
"We'll need Lily first." Padfoot said motioning to the cottage.  
"Lily! Lily, dear!" he shouted towards the door. A tall woman with stunningly emerald eyes and light brown hair exited the cottage and joined the men on the walkway. "Ah, Lily, Padfoot has something important he must discuss,"  
"Welcome to our little cottage, Sirius. Oh, and Peter, how nice have you to come." An uneasy smile flickered onto Wormtail's face, and once again didn't look into Lily's face.  
"It is lovely, Lily. But a pressing matter has come up. Dumbledore has located the Guardian Spell, now I know we have discussed that I would be your secret keeper, however, Voldemort knows how close we are, so I propose we perform the spell with Wormtail as the secret keeper, afterwards I will go into hiding, as everyone will believe me to be your secret keeper. I think it is the best defence we've got against Voldemort." He finished a look of urgency on his face.  
"Brilliant," James said smiling brightly, "I think it's wonderful, Lily?"  
"Padfoot has indeed done it once again." She said smiling at Sirius, who blushed slightly.  
"Lily you always knew my Achilles heel was flattery," he said bowing his head slightly.  
"S-so Dumbledore will be apparating then?" Wormtail interjected, breaking the short silence.  
"Impossible actually," James said, "He put a spell around the area, similar to the one around Hogwarts, no aparation for 20 kilometers. Amazing wizard, Dumbledore. No, I believe instead he and Hagrid will be arriving by Thestral." He said pondering as he handed Harry to Sirius. Sirius was now playing peek-a-boo which made Harry giggle and Sirius roar with laughter.  
"That Harry will be some quidditch player I tell you." He said staring deep into Harry's green eyes, "has his fathers talent he does."  
"Fancy a game, then?" Prongs asked his oldest friends.  
"Now, James, really," Lily interjected, "on such an important night?"  
"Yes, Lily, yes, of course." James said waving his original question aside, "How about a cuppa then?" he added.  
"I believe that could be arranged," Sirius said handing Harry to Lily and leading the way inside. "I love what you have done with the place,' Sirius added as he swooped through the door and hung his cloak on the hook.  
"Yes well, we've been adjusting, it's not as exciting as living in the city, but for Harry's safety –"  
"Harry's?" Wormtail interjected, "was it not for your own?" he asked excitedly.  
"Now, now, Wormtail, we don't want everybody knowing too much than what's good for them!" Sirius said giving him a scolding look. They sat around a circular kitchen table and discussed the state of the wizarding world.  
"I'm not too sure about that Crouch, I would be afraid of a world where he is Minister for Magic," James began, "Honestly, giving Aurors power to kill, scary thought,"  
"Oh, most definitely, he's become a little power hungry if you ask me, obsessed he is," Sirius added frowning. Just then a light taping came at the door. Lily went for the door and her voice drifted into the kitchen.  
"Oh, hello Dumbledore, welcome, welcome!" she said kindly. The men got up from the table and made their way to the entrance, and they were greeted by a smiling Dumbledore.  
"James, how are you?" He asked kindly.  
"Very well, thank you," James said bowing slightly.  
"And Peter, how is your mother?" He said turning his smile onto Wormtail.  
"She's very well," he said without looking into Dumbledore's shining face.  
"Where is Hagrid, Professor?" Sirius asked furrowing his brow.  
"Oh just tying up his magnificent Thestrals," he replied peering over his shoulder and out the door. Where Sirius saw the large figure of Hagrid fighting invisible creatures with leashes, to tie them onto a tree branch. Once the task was complete he hauled a large cauldron up the walkway and ducked through the door.  
"Alrigh' then, James?" He asked turning his large hairy head towards James.  
"Very well, Hagrid, how's Hogwart's?" He asked.  
"Ah, well, workin' very hard, on the thestrals, yea' know? Think they oughta' pull the Hogwart's carriages, steada' them mangy horses." Hagrid said getting slightly angry. James went to close the door when a third person walked in. Cross armed and greasy haired, it was Snape.  
"Severus has agreed to help with the brewing of the potion," Dumbledore said happily.  
"Severus," James said somewhat spitefully.  
"Potter," the disgust was not downsized in his voice however. "And where would the almighty Potter be without his muscle, Black?"  
"Not right now Severus," Sirius snapped, "there are more pressing matters." He said guiding the group into the sitting room.  
"What about Remus then?" said James, looking around concernedly.  
"I have respected some one's wishes and informed him but asked him to stay inside this evening," said Dumbledore.  
"Thank you, professor," Sirius said sadly.  
"Very well, Serverus, we will leave you to it." Dumbledore said urging him on. Snape started chopping and mixing ingredients inside the cauldron. After about an hour the brew was as green as Lily's eyes and bubbling.  
"There you are, all you need is the incantation now," Snape said still a look of utter disgust upon his face.  
"Then we will procede –" Dumbledore stared but Sirius interjected.  
"Snape is staying?" He announced, outraged.  
"Of course," Dumbledore replied.  
"No!" Sirius screamed, "he will sell them out to Voldemort, he will see them, he will kill them himself!" his face was red and hot. Dumbledore began to speak but Snape spoke first.  
"If I may, Professor," he began, spitefully but completely calm, "May I announce to remind everyone that I am no murderer, Sirius however, has proved capable of murder at fifteen." He said, a long thin smile spread over his face.  
"Severus, perhaps you should leave," James spoke through.  
"Yes, Severus thank you for your help, however, if it be James' will, I will ask that you leave us now." Dumbledore said calmly.  
"Very well, professor." Snape said bowing curtly and leaving the house with a thud. Everyone turned back to the bubbling cauldron.  
"Now as most know everyone present while the spell is performed will see James, Lily and little Harry." Dumbledore informed them, "However, for anyone else to see them, Sirius here, will have to inform them of the exact whereabouts." He finished peering around the circle, and the rest nodded in agreement.  
"And how does the spell know who we pick as the secret keeper?" James inquired.  
"Oh, yes," Dumbledore exclaimed, "dear me I fear age has finally caught me! Yes, the secret keeper, Sirius, will dip a finger into the cauldron after the first incantation. Now everyone, no more questions? Good then Lily you have always been excellent at casting, would you do the honours?" Lily nodded and retrieved a large tarnished black book from a side table.  
"Incatium nane sentium foorshe!" She exclaimed in a loud but not quite yelling voice, "Forcian huntie shalack requum."  
"Now is your part Sirius, dip a finger inside the cauldron," Dumbledore said urging Sirius forward. Sirius exchanged a quick look with James, Lily and Peter. James thinking quickly knocked over a small jar containing a few sickles and it burst into hundreds of pieces.  
"Whoops, butterfingers when I'm nervous," James said going slightly red. Hagrid bent down to pick it up and Dumbledore drew his wand.  
"Go!" Sirius urgently whispered to Peter who quickly stuck a finger inside the bubbling pot.  
"Reparo!" Commanded Dumbledore, and the jar and sickles flew back to their spot on the shelf. "No harm James, no harm," he mentioned smiling.  
"Shentai, herculem niechof!" Lily finished and now the potion turned a glowing red. Dumbledore reached a long finger inside the pot and it was now thick and stuck to his hand.  
"Wichelain nunquam proteckoe," Dumbledore muttered as he placed his thumb to James' head and made a cross above his brow. Once again he did this for Lily and once more for little Harry. "There," Dumbledore said sighing, "it is done. Hagrid, I believe we have some business with Severus, if you wouldn't mind retrieving your Thestrals."  
"A'right, Headmaster." Hagrid said, clumsily moving towards the door, "An' be takin' care o' yourselves, eh?" Lily and James nodded and little Harry giggled, and Hagrid left out the door his enormous figure disappearing into the night.  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said now looking to him, "I hope you will also go into hiding, for yours and The Potter's sake,"  
"Certainly Professor," He nodded and quickly shot a glance to Peter. With that Dumbledore took his leave and with a swish of a purple robe he was gone out the door.  
"So Peter, you'll be riding with me then?" Sirius said smiling broadly anf turning to his friend.  
"No I think I'll walk and the disapparate." he said going white.  
"Wormtail, it's 30 kilometers!" James said his jaw dropping.  
"Well, that's alright, I-I'll just be off," He said turning and heading towards the door.  
"But Wormtail it's –" Sirius started but it was too late, Wormtail was already out of sight.  
"Probably scared," James said looking out the empty door, "about Voldemort that is."  
"Oh he's scared alright," Sirius said holding back a smile, "but he's more afraid of the motorbike ride with me, I'd say." After a short laugh Sirius too took his place at the door. "Well, Prongs old friend this is finally our parting."  
"Just until we find an end to Voldemort. We'll see each other soon enough." James said looking at his old friend.  
"I hope Harry isn't all grown up next time I see him, would like to play some quidditch with him and his old man. Natural he's going to be," Sirius said now staring at the sleeping baby in Lily's arms.  
"We'll see each other soon enough. 'Til then Padfoot old friend." He said outstretching his hand.  
"'Till next time, James," He pulled his friend into a hug and held for several seconds. He did not know why he had done this, with any luck he would be seeing James in a week's time, but it felt right, as did calling him by his name just now. He reared around and headed into the darkness to his bike, which he started and took of into the cold night air. 


End file.
